sherwooddungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Prophecy of Bane
The Prophecy of Bane is a long quest made up of 17 missions that involve collecting a certain amount of quest objects or carrying a letter to a NPC. The realm of Sherwood is assaulted by the cruel Darkbloods who seek to create chaos in this world and slaughter all non-believers. They worship monsters such as the black dragon Bane and the giant spider Agony. In the quest, the character learns he is destined to confront Bane to save the world. He/she must first find the six stones to summon the Dragon Claw Scepter. Only then can he/she defeat the mighty dragon. NPCs involved *Fortune Teller: a young woman that foretells the future and is seemingly psychic. She lives in a windmill near Sherwood Castle. *Baron Akale: Leader of Haunted Palm. *Mayor Bones: Skeletal governor of Frost Bite. *Mattias Vermund: Seemingly related to Olaf Vermund. *Sir Garn: A warrior at the entrance of the arena in the Isle of Heroes. *Druid Adyna: A worshipper of Earth in Stone Circle. Story Line Sherwood Castle The Prophecy of Bane storyline begins with the Fortune Teller, who is located near the Windmill. She believes that you are the one destined to wield the Dragon Claw Scepter and slay the evil Darkblood god, Bane. Her first quest requires you gather 6 tarantula poison vials. After accepting the quest, kill Forest Tarantulas, run over the chests that they drop, then take the Tarantula Venom. Forest Tarantulas can be found just about everywhere outside Sherwood Castle but there are larger numbers directly south of the Fortune Teller. You will get a runestone to summon the Dragon Claw Scepter later, but you do get a large amount of experience for doing it. After completing the first quest, the Fortune Teller has yet another quest for you. She will now ask of you to collect 8 rubies from Ruby Scrappers. Ruby Scrappers can be found almost everywhere in Sherwood. After doing this, she will give you the Destiny Stone, one of the six runes needed to summon the Dragon Claw Scepter. This quest will be harder than the first one, since Ruby Scrappers know how to block and use Powermoves. Steal the rubies that are dropped by the Ruby Scrappers and go back to the Fortune teller to receive your prize. The Fortune Teller will then ask you to deliver her letter to Baron Akale, who is located in the Haunted Palm. Type /teleport2 to teleport to the Haunted Palm. Haunted Palm When there, go up into the huts and look for Baron Akale who is in between two giant tiki statues. His first mission will be to kill Black Warriors and bring back 8 Onyx Stones. Black Warriors spawn on the island, but can also be found in the Dungeon on floor 9 (Type "/level9" to get there quickly). After you have collected the stones, type "/teleport2" to return quickly to the Baron to receive your prize, the Trojan Shield. The second quest requires you to collect 10 Nightmare Skulls from Iron Nightmares. These are located around the base of the Tiki Hut where Baron Akale is located. If you have difficulty locating any you can also find them in level 9 of the Dungeon. After you have collected the Skulls return to the Baron to receive the Sun Stone, the second rune required to summon the Scepter. After this he will give you a letter to deliver to Mayor Bones in Frost Bite along with a skull, as a joke. Frost Bite You will find Mayor Bones in the first building you enter after going up the ramp facing the spawn point. Mayor Bones' first challenge will be to defeat 10 Shadow Warriors and collect their Ghostly Essences. These can be found mainly underneath the platform houses. After returning, he will reward you with the Barbed Spear, then give you your next task. For your next task you must defeat 9 Ice Basilisks then return to Mayor Bones for the Moon Stone, the third of the runes you will need. After you do this, Mayor Bones will give you a letter for Mattias Vermund, in Lost Lagoon. The Lost Lagoon Mattias is located directly in front of the spawn circle. His first quest will require you to defeat 10 Lich, an enemy much more powerful than anyone you will have faced before. You should get some friends or people to help you to defeat them. Lich can be found just about anywhere on the island. Once done, return to him for the Sky Stone, the fourth of the runes. His second quest will ask of you to defeat 2 Sea Dragons in return for the fifth rune, the Dragon Stone. Sea Dragons can be found a bit east of Mattias. Once done, he will then ask you to deliver a letter to Sir Garn, the guard of the arena in the Isle of Heroes. The Isle of Heroes Sir Garn's first quest will require you to kill 10 Darkblood Valkyries. After returning to him you will receive your next task. This will be to defeat a giant spider, Agony, considered by many to be the single hardest quest boss, rivaling Bane himself. Prepare well for this fight. A good strategy is to get 2-5 other people who are also at that point in the quest and take turns fighting. When one is low health retreat at roughly 25% health and let the next person take over. Be sure to be in the fight though when its almost over or you may not be counted as one of the fighters. Agony is located in a circle of Mindfire stones behind the Arena. After you are ready you will need to talk to the Darkblood Paladin next to the circle and challenge Agony. Defeat her and return to the Arena to meet Sir Garn once again. He will give you the prize, which is the Star Stone, the sixth and final rune. After you received the Star Stone, he will ask of you to summon the Dragon Claw Scepter, which is needed in order to beat the Druid Adyna's quests. If you haven't summoned it yet, summon it now. Sir Garn will also give you another letter to deliver to Druid Adyna in Stone Circle. Stone Circle Island Druid Adyna is located in front of the spawn circle. Talk to her and her first quest will ask you to defeat 10 Wyverns. Beware, Wyverns are hard and can only be harmed by the Dragon Claw Scepter or any of the magic attack amulets. Once done, return to Druid Adyna. When you talk to her, she will tell you that the time has finally come to challenge Bane. Circle around the Arena and you will see another ring of glowing Mindfire rocks similar to the one Agony was in. Go there and talk to the Darkblood Paladin guarding the stones and demand that he summons Bane. Get your friends with you and attack him. Although Bane is huge, he is no stronger than Agony actually. He has more health, but extremely low damage, you can always run away to re-charge your health and then come back to fight. Bane can only be harmed by the Dragon Claw Scepter or any of the magic attack amulets, so get them ready before fight. Bane will have Wolves and Wyverns around him, so defeat them first. They can be very annoying. Once done return to the Druid Adyna. Talk to her and she will say thanks for defeating him and that you have the blessings of the Earth Mother, since she's a worshiper of Earth, she will also reward you with the Darkblood Sword of Chaos, the most powerful sword in game. Congratulations! You have completed the Prophecy of Bane quest. Quest Rewards *Trojan Shield *Notched Shield *Barbed Spear *Darkblood Sword of Chaos *Dragon Claw Scepter Scroll *Dragon Claw Scepter Trivia *All starting locations up to the Stone Circle Island are integrated within these quests, except for The Isle of Ancients. *Agony was programmed to be more difficult to defeat than Bane (the final boss). Category:Quest Chains